


Никель, медь и сталь (65/30/5)

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Dog tags between past and future [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Engagement tokens, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, very close to happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив смирился с тем, что он действительно не спятил; он готов поверить, что проспал семьдесят лет, он не дурак и верит архивным документам. Он даже не спрашивает, было ли найдено тело сержанта Джеймса Барнса, потому что сам читал, что нет. Единственное, что он хочет знать - где сейчас его армейский жетон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никель, медь и сталь (65/30/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/gifts).



Тихое бормотание радиоприёмника сплетается с шумом улицы за раскрытыми окном, через которое в комнату залетает теплый лёгкий ветерок. Стив практически уверен, что пахнет весной. Солнечный зайчик лениво скользит по его лицу, добирается до век и ласково касается сомкнутых ресниц. Уютно и хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что в ушах у Стива до сих пор гремят эхо оружейных залпов и отчаянные крики солдат. Дурные сны, думает Стив, могут идти к чёрту, потому что не бывает так спокойно, когда идёт война.  
Баки, конечно же, над ним посмеётся и крепко сожмёт за плечи, притиснув к себе, чтобы кошмар поскорее забылся. Стив и сам поступил бы точно так же, если бы Баки рассказал ему про такое. Если бы Баки признался, что его самый большой затаённый страх - увидеть во сне войну и его, Стива, смерть, отчаянно правдоподобную и до ужаса нелепую, горчащую на языке виной.  
Можно бы не говорить, но Баки всё равно узнает; по глазам прочитает и в нервных жестах. Поэтому Стив тщательно подбирает слова, стыкует их словно фрагменты мозаики, складывает в единое полотно - теперь, когда солнце светит ярко, словно оно - большая лампочка, даже с закрытыми глазами Стиву не так страшно вытаскивать из памяти расширенные зрачки Баки, срывающегося в заснеженную пропасть.  
Всё это просто сон, успокаивает себя Стив, а мама всегда учила его - чтобы сон скорее забылся, нужно всего-навсего кому-нибудь о нём рассказать. Стив расскажет Баки, потому что больше никому и дела нет, что снится мелкому сопляку из Бруклина Стиву Роджерсу.  
По радио транслируют матч, долгожданную встречу “Филадельфии” и “Доджерс”; они с Баки ещё с месяц назад, в апреле, купили билеты, а Стив всё проспал. Скорее всего, судя по тишине в квартире, Баки пожалел его, решил не будить и ушёл на игру один, засранец.  
Получается, действительно, весна. Сон настолько выбил его из колеи, что он даже забыл, какое сегодня число. Стив улыбается и полной грудью вдыхает напоенный ароматами свежий воздух, и горло перехватывает. Воздух и вправду свежий, но у него нет запаха. Воздух стерильный, будто Стив дышит им сквозь влажную марлю. Такого воздуха не бывает в Бруклине весной. И тут в голове что-то щёлкает - не в воздухе дело. Стив был на этой игре в мае сорок первого и радостно обнимался с Баки каждый раз, когда “Доджерс” забивали, поэтому он просто не может слушать эту трасляцию. Это невозможно.  
Стив резко распахивает глаза, словно из ледяной воды выныривает, и снова тонет, на этот раз в своём ужасе. Он определённо не в Бруклине, и уж совсем точно, он не тот сопляк Стив Роджерс, которым засыпал.  
От яркого света с непривычки режет глаза, но Стив упрямо смаргивает цветную пелену и оглядывается - светлые стены, распахнутое окно, комод, на котором стоят цветы и радиоприёмник. Вроде бы, ничего устрашающего, но сердце бьётся как бешеное, грохоча о рёбра. Теперь, в этом здоровом большом теле, оно может себе это позволить.  
Стив будто со стороны смотрит на свои огромные ладони и широкие плечи, а потом понимает - он выглядит ровно так же, как в своём сне. Выглядит, как капитан Роджерс, выглядит так - будто он Капитан Америка. Додумать мысль и прийти к каким-либо выводам Стив не успевает - в дверь осторожно, по военному сухо стукнув для приличия, входит молодая девушка. На ней - форма агента разведки, такая же как у Пегги, и Стиву бы расслабиться, но он не может; он слишком сильно хочет понять, кто сошёл с ума - он или весь мир.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - улыбается агент, а у Стива перед глазами белые пятна плывут. Она же безмятежно бросает взгляд на часы и уточняет. - Хотя, наверное, уже день.  
\- Где я? - осторожно спрашивает Стив, садясь на кровати. На ноги вставать не решается - боится, что ноги подведут.  
\- В центре реабилитации в Нью-Йорке, - следует ответ, но Стив прислушивается к приёмнику и убеждается окончательно - что бы ни случилось, он точно не в сорок первом.  
\- Где я на самом деле? - чеканит он.  
\- Не понимаю о чём вы, - агент усмехается, но как-то слишком нервно. Она лжёт, и Стиву не нужен детектор лжи, чтобы понять это.  
\- Этот матч, - он, наконец, поднимается и встаёт в центре комнаты. - Он был в мае сорок первого, и я ходил его смотреть. Так ответьте мне, где я теперь.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - девушка мнётся и теребит рукав форменной блузки. Возможно, она и не агент вовсе - слишком несдержана, эмоции через край.  
\- Вы кто? - у Стива кончается терпение, и он кричит. Агент растерянно смотрит на него и молчит, и тогда Стив понимает - неважно, где он, - надо бежать. Нужно уносить ноги как можно дальше отсюда - от этих белых стен и лживого испуганного взляда. Он разворачивается и сразмаху пробивает стену.  
Получается неожиданно легко - стена, как и агент, ненастоящая. Она что-то кричит ему вслед, но Стив не слушает; он несётся, не разбирая дороги, чтобы выбежать на улицу, а оказывается посреди бетонных коробок, устремлённых в небо, и ярких вывесок. Оказывается непонятно где.  
Его окружают слишком быстро; диковинные автомобили, люди в чёрной одежде с оружием наперевес и возглавляет этот парад с ума сводящих дикостей высокий темнокожий мужчина с повязкой на поллица.  
\- Вы были в коме семьдесят лет, кэп, - говорит он, но Стив его не слушает.  
Он лишь отчаянно щипает себя за запястье, морщится от боли и надеется, что вот это - сон. Господи боже, думает Стив, чёрт возьми, думает он. Стив никогда не был особо верующим, но он молится, чтобы всё это оказалось неправдой, и он проснулся в их с Баки тесной квартирке в Бруклине. Молится, чтобы Баки, мать его, Барнс был жив и здоров, но Бог его не слышит. Наверное мстит за то, что Стив частенько спал у Баки на плече во время воскресных служб.  
Ему плевать на все эти ужасающие каменные коробки, будто смыкающиеся над головой; плевать на вооружённых боевиков, чьи дула наделены ему в грудь; плевать на то, что он стремительно сходит с ума от отчаяния. Стив подумает обо всём этом потом, у него будет время, а пока ему нужно смириться с самым главным горем в своей жизни - с тем, что Баки больше нет.

 

* * *

Когда Стив впервые после их - во всех отношениях неудачного, - знакомства встречается с директором Фьюри, он не задаёт лишних вопросов. Он задаёт лишь один, но самый важный:  
\- Где мой жетон?  
Стив уже почти два месяца живёт в этом безумном, чуждом ему мире, поэтому его не интересует, что с ним случилось и какого мнения по этому поводу психологи Щ.И.Т.а. Стив смирился с тем, что он действительно не спятил; он готов поверить, что проспал семьдесят лет, он не дурак и верит архивным документам. Он даже не спрашивает, было ли найдено тело сержанта Джеймса Барнса, потому что сам читал, что нет. Единственное, что он хочет знать - где сейчас его армейский жетон.  
Фьюри задумчиво смотрит на Стива, словно пытается просчитать, что можно говорить, а что - нельзя, но потом всё же сдаётся.  
\- Ваш жетон, капитан Роджерс, не был найден на месте крушения хелликерриера, - вздыхает он и с насквозь фальшивым сожалением прикрывает свой единственный глаз. За то, что Фьюри даёт ему время на усвоение столь прискорбной информации, Стиву очень хочется этот самый глаз ему выколоть. Наконец директор это улавливает и поспешно добавляет. - Однако при вас, кэп, был обнаружен жетон сержанта Барнса. Он хранится вместе с другими личными вещами в архиве агентства. Я дам указания агенту Хилл, чтобы она вернула их вам.  
Стив до хруста сжимает пальцами подлокотники кресла - плевать ему, что это государственное имущество, - и молча поднимается с места. Ему, откровенно говоря, сейчас плевать на всё, кроме двух тонких никелевых пластинок на дешёвой цепочке.  
Директор Фьюри не останавливает его. Наверное, в глазах у Стива сейчас есть что-то такое, с чем не хочется иметь дело даже ему.  
Когда в архиве Щ.И.Т.а - всего через три двери от спортзала, где Стив два месяца изо дня в день выбивал песок из груши, - агент Хилл вручает Стиву пыльную коробку, он распаковывает её тут же, усаживаясь прямо на пол. Мария - не Фьюри, поэтому она без лишних слов и косых взглядов оставляет Стива наедине с крохами его прошлой жизни.  
Стив скидывает крышку и лихорадочно шарит по дну коробки, почти сразу нащупывая цепочку. Одно движение - и жетоны ложатся на грудь, Стив кончиками пальцев проводит по гравировке - Дж. Б. Барнс, 3257, 107-ой пехотный, протестант, - и сердце готово остановиться.  
Он помнит тот вечер, когда Баки впервые показал ему свои жетоны: воспрянувшие духом, спасённые с базы Гидры солдаты громко переговаривались у костра, а они с Баки сидели в стороне под деревом и молчали, привалившись друг к другу. 

_\- Я думал, больше никогда тебя не увижу, - нарушает тишину Баки. - Думал, как ты там выживешь без меня, сопляк._  
 _\- Вот и я подумал, как я без тебя выживу? - Стив тихо смеётся в ответ. - Так что, у меня не оставалось выбора, только идти за тобой следом. Ждать, когда мне пришлют твой надломленный жетон - вот уж нет._  
 _И вроде бы он шутит, но правды в этой насмешке гораздо больше, чем лжи. Баки пихает его в плечо и подхватывает:_  
 _\- Ты бы не дождался, я предупредил ребят, чтобы они тебе его не показывали, - он откидывает со лба отросшую чёлку и возмущается. - Представляешь, эти ублюдки поставили на моём жетоне “П”! Нельзя, видите ли, в демократической и либеральной Америке быть атеистом._  
 _Стив молча протягивает руку ладонью вверх и бросает на Баки быстрый взгляд. Он знает, что всё равно получит желаемое - Баки никогда не умел ему отказывать. Тот вздыхает, вытягивает из разорванной горловины рубашки жетон и кладёт его в руку Стива. “Дж. Б. Барнс, 3257, 107-ой пехотный, протестант”, - Стив даже не читает, слишком темно; он будто пальцами чувствует каждую букву, а потом осторожно убирает жетон обратно, слегка, будто невзначай, касаясь горячей шеи Баки._  


Стив трясёт головой, пытаясь выкинуть из неё обрывки воспоминаний, от которых так больно, и убирает жетоны под рубашку. Прохладный металл касается кожи и будто током бьёт, а Стив утешает себя тем, что у него осталось от Баки хотя бы это.  
Остальные вещи он из коробки так и не достаёт.

 

* * *

Через пару лет Стив ловит себя на мысли, что он привыкает жить в этом новом, всё ещё непонятном для него мире. Стив понимает, что Щ.И.Т. использует его, но по крайней мере, агентство даёт ему то, ради чего стоит вставать с постели по утрам - хорошо знакомую работу. Даже спустя семьдесят лет Стив всё ещё солдат, и ему кажется, что война его никогда не закончится.  
Работать с Мстителями тяжело. Его новые коллеги - не старые добрые Коммандос, они не воспринимают Стива как лидера и не следуют приказам. Каждый из них - Тони, Клинт, Тор, Наташа и даже Брюс, - любит своевольничать и действовать не как единая команда, а как бродячие циркачи на ярмарке - шумно, весело и совершенно бесполезно. Стив частенько ловит себя на мысли, что устаёт от них даже больше, чем в те времена, когда со своим небольшим отрядом совершал налёты на базы Гидры. Однако он молчит, потому что для Мстителей он - ожившая легенда, “Капитан Сосулька” и капитан Роджерс.  
Впрочем, в его нынешней жизни есть и более приятные моменты - собственное жильё и куча свободного времени. Иногда быть живой легендой и “Капитаном Сосулькой” очень удобно - Фьюри зовёт Стива на помощь только в крайних случаях, не загружая рутинной полевой работой.  
У него никогда не было столько свободного времени, поэтому Стив наслаждается им по полной. Он каждый день изнуряет себя бесконечными тренировками в спортзале, изучает просторы Интернета, ходит в публичную библиотеку и копается в послевоенных архивах, оттачивает мастерство езды на мотоцикле и много рисует.  
Стиву кажется, что за эти два года он нарисовал столько, сколько за всю жизнь не рисовал, и на всех рисунках одно лицо - Баки. Стив отчаянно скучает по нему, поэтому вся квартира завалена кипами набросков и законченных портретов. Баки везде разный, но до боли родной. Иногда Стиву хочется выкинуть все эти рисунки, разорвать, сжечь, но он не может, потому что ему жизненно необходимо помнить Баки, чтобы каждое утро подниматься с постели.  
Но в какой-то момент, где-то после Нью-Йорка, Стив смотрит на свежий рисунок и понимает, что эти черты лица, любовно выведенные на бумаге его же рукой, он не узнаёт. Стив понимает, что он начинает забывать, как Баки выглядел - его шальные глаза, лихую улыбку, ямочку на подбородке и непослушную чёлку. Он знает, что всё это у Баки было, и не может, закрыв глаза, представить.  
Осознание больно бьёт под дых; так, что даже Мстители замечают в нём изменения, и когда Стив, отчаянно смущаясь и перебивая сам себя, рассказывает всё Наташе - единственной, с кем ему удалось сблизиться для таких разговоров, - та советует ему сходить в музей Капитана Америка.  
\- Там есть его фотографии и твои старые рисунки, - как само собой разумеющееся, говорит Наташа, отпивая кофе из чашки.  
\- Откуда? Фьюри отдал мне коробку из архива, там почти ничего не было, - возражает Стив, запрещая себе надеяться раньше времени.  
\- Щ.И.Т. прибрал себе только то, что представляет военную тайну, Стив, - Наташа пожимает плечами. - Документы, жетоны, оружие, форма. В музее же хранятся вещи из твоей квартиры и кое-что из вещей с фронта. То, что можно выставить в качестве экспонатов.  
Когда Стив приходит в музей, в первый момент ему не по себе. Он будто в склеп попал, в усыпальницу египетского фараона, вместе с которым хоронили не только его имущество, но и семью и слуг: со всех стен и стендов на Стива смотрят улыбающиеся лица Коммандос, фотографии Пегги Картер и Джеймса Барнса же занимают почётные места - рядом с копией формы Капитана Америка.  
Для того, чтобы вспомнить Баки, хватает пары мгновений, остальные несколько часов Стив слоняется вдоль витрин и рассматривает свои же рисунки, письма, фотографии и копии оружия. Путь его заканчивается у центрального стенда экспозиции; Стив стоит перед стеклом и глазам своим не верит - в витрине его старые командирские часы на цепочке. Нутро раскрыто, и можно увидеть вложенную туда, как в медальон, фотографию Пегги Картер. Стив никогда даже мысли не допускал, что эти часы могли уцелеть при крушении хелликерриера. Он находит в себе силы отойти только спустя полчаса, а потом идёт разыскивать кабинет руководства музея.  
Часы Стиву возвращают без вопросов, равно как и стопку старых фотографий и рисунков, на каждом из которых Баки. Стив обещает привезти взамен копии и практически сбегает из музея, желая поскорее оказаться в своей квартире. По дороге он нарушает пару-другую правил дорожного движения, но полиция благосклонна к Капитану Америка, поэтом домой Стив добирается в рекордно короткое время.  
Он сжимает часы в руке, и не решается больше ни на что. Перед Стивом на журнальном столике разложен десяток военных портретов Баки, сделанных углём и иногда чуть ли не сажей, а он, закусив губу, молится, чтобы один-единственный, самый дорогой сердцу рисунок оказался на месте. Слишком велико будет разочарование, если выяснится, что нет.

_В палатке ужасно холодно, и Баки дрожит даже под двумя куцыми походными одеялами. У него зуб на зуб не попадает, и Стив прижимает его к себе как можно крепче. Так, что чувствует металл жетонов и командирских часов между своей грудью и позвоночником Баки._  
 _\- Почему у тебя в часах фотография Картер? - неожиданно спрашивает тот, обхватывая пальцами запястье Стива. Он замолкает, а потом глухо бормочет. - Ты не подумай, Стив, я всё понимаю, нас с тобой не примут… Ты Капитан Америка, я твой верный друг, и так проще для всех, не нужно никому знать. Но зачем ты её-то впутываешь в это?_  
 _\- Ты ревнуешь, - шепчет ему в ухо Стив. Он даже не спрашивает, он утверждает._  
 _\- Ревнуют идиоты, - Баки мотает головой и, неловко ёрзая, разворачивается к Стиву лицом. - А я не идиот, Роджерс, я и так знаю, что ты мой. Просто скажи, зачем ты даёшь ей повод считать себя особенной?_  
 _Стив проводит рукой по его спине, забирается ладонью под форменную куртку и рубашку, добирается до кожи, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть и прижаться теснее. Он молчит, и Баки продолжает:_  
 _\- Послушай, если ты хочешь прикрыть нас, то это подло, она такого не заслуживает, - он прикусывает губу и смотрит пронзительно._  
 _Стив вздыхает, а потом за цепочку вытягивает часы из-под рубашки. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, думает он. Рано или поздно, Баки всё равно бы узнал._  
 _\- Единственное, что я хочу прикрыть, это… - он не договаривает, просто открывает корпус, вынимает аккуратно фотографию агента Картер и разворачивает часы к Баки, который тут же резко выдыхает._  
 _Рисунок совсем миниатюрный, но Баки на нём узнаётся с первого взгляда. У него тёмные жадные глаза, приоткрытые губы и как всегда растрёпанная чёлка. Он порочный и невинный одновременно, и иногда Стив не верит, что сам его нарисовал. Баки как живой._  
 _\- Ты такой придурок, Стив, - наконец, тихо говорит Баки прежде чем поцеловать его, и Стив соглашается. Когда тебя целуют с такой нежностью и похотью одновременно, сложно возражать._  


Рисунок оказывается на своём месте, чуть расплывшийся, но такой же живой. Стив горько усмехается и думает, что Баки нет уже почти семьдесят пять лет, а он держит в руках одно из двух по-настоящему веских доказательств, что тот когда-то был. Что они были. Стиву даже кажется, что корпус часов до сих пор хранит тепло прикосновений Баки, но это не так. Баки смотрит на него с рисунка - молодой и красивый.  
Баки останется вечно молодым.

 

* * *

За несколько лет в двадцать первом веке Стив привык к технике, а со своим планшетом, по словам Наташи, так и вообще сросся. Стив не обижается на подколки, он сам дал Наташе карт-бланш и вполне доволен результатами, тем более, что она права.  
Раньше Стив таскал планшет повсюду с собой, чтобы время от времени заглядывать в сленговые словари, теперь - потому что у него хобби, которое требует к себе особого, пристального внимания. Стив скупает военные трофеи; всё, что связано с боевыми действиями американской армии в Европе.  
E-bay - одно из величайших творений человечества, думает Стив, списываясь с парнем из Австрии по поводу покупки трофейного револьвера. Он особо не торгуется, статус живой легенды и оклад Щ.И.Т.а позволяют не слишком задумываться о тратах, поэтому когда австриец предлагает Стиву посмотреть ещё и фотографии найденных в развалинах немецкой базы жетонов, он сразу соглашается. На снимках - жетоны со знакомыми фамилиями, не раз слышанными от Баки. Боевые товарищи, павшие той ночью на базе Гидры, все - из сто седьмого пехотного.  
И когда через несколько дней Стив держит на ладони искорёженные покрытые копотью никелевые пластины, у него в голове вдруг что-то встаёт на место - он должен найти жетоны, которые были на шее у Баки. Жетоны, на которых выбито "С. Г. Роджерс, 67431, протестант".  
И дело вовсе не в том, что эти жетоны могут стоить целое состояние, и не уж тем более не в том, что работая на Щ.И.Т., Стив так и не удостоился получения личного номера. Наоборот, он сам готов выложить все свои деньги за дешёвые железки, а что касается нового жетона - он у Стива уже почти три года. Стив носит его в кармане своего костюма и только на заданиях.  
Ему нужны жетоны капитана Роджерса, жетоны с которыми погиб Джеймс Барнс.  
Поиски долго не дают результатов, и когда через полгода Стив почти теряет надежду, дело берёт в свои руки агент Романов.  
Иногда Стиву кажется, что Наташа даже более пугающая, чем вся Гидра вместе взятая, её осведомители раскиданы по всему миру, и вырубить такое количество голов нереально. На месте директора Фьюри Стив бы нервничал по этому поводу или хотя бы беспокоился, но Фьюри, кажется, не в курсе, что наташины связи, оставшиеся ещё со времён работы на КГБ, до сих пор живы.  
Жетоны находятся в Швейцарии у одного из военных коллекционеров, и Стив лично летит в Женеву, чтобы уговорить его на сделку. Упрямый дед не намерен просто так расставаться с трофеем, но когда он видит документы Стива, то разом бледнеет и теряет весь свой пыл. В конце концов, вернуть потерянное владельцу - не так уж и обидно, тем более что Стив выкладывает перед ним американский военный револьвер. Обмен неравноценный, и дед счастлив до безумия, а Стиву, в общем-то плевать, что он только что потерял кучу денег - в руках у него жетоны, найденные на месте гибели сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Месте, где Стив умер вместе с ним.  
Стив скомкано прощается со стариком, выходит на улицу и садится прямо на тротуар - ноги его не держат. Жетон капитана Роджерса возвращается на законное место, с жутким пустым звуком стукаясь о второй, который Стив годами не снимает с шеи. 

_У Коммандос выходной, маленькая передышка между заданиями, и если остальные парни с отчаянной весёлостью надираются в ближайшем баре дешёвым пивом, то Баки со Стивом сидят на крыше чьего брошенного на произвол судьбы сарая и пьют с трудом раздобытый из-под полы виски. Оба трезвы как стекло - Стив просто не может опьянеть, а Баки, чтобы напиться, нужно вылакать не меньше ведра, поэтому вечер получается на удивление спокойный, пока Баки не раскрывает рот._  
 _\- Может, ты на ней уже женишься? - с насквозь фальшивым спокойствием предлагает он Стиву, и тот давится виски._  
 _\- Не говори глупостей, Бак, - Стив нервно откашливается и ставит стакан на черепицу. Стакан опасно накреняется. - Что на тебя нашло?_  
 _\- Нет, а что такого? - Баки продолжает говорить спокойно, но в глаза не смотрит. - Пегги не откажет, она сразу ответит тебе “да”. Суровая британка агент Картер по уши в тебя влюблена, Стив. Она в тебя как муха в янтарь влипла._  
 _\- Я не буду на ней жениться, Баки, - Стив качает головой и пытается понять, к чему этот разговор. Ни единой мысли, они не ссорились, не ругались, ничего такого, поэтому Стив улыбается уголком губ и отмахивается. - А теперь перестань нести чушь, будь добр._  
 _Баки тоже отставляет свой стакан и наконец смотрит ему в глаза. Тёмная-тёмная бездна какого-то странного, такого нетипичного для Баки отчаяния затягивает Стива с головой, а Баки начинает быстро говорить:_  
 _\- Стив, не глупи. Ты же понимаешь, что мы… Что у нас… Вот видишь, я даже вслух этого сказать не могу. И всё, может, и обошлось бы, если бы мы вернулись в нашу квартиру в Бруклине, ничего ведь странного, ну живут два холостых ветерана вместе, что с того. Но нам не дадут, Стив. Ты - Капитан Америка, чёртово достояние американской нации, ты должен подавать всем пример. Семью завести, детей..._  
 _Баки не договаривает, голос его гаснет и теряется в гудящем вокруг ветре. Он снова пытается отвернуться, но Стив не даёт - хватает за плечи, встряхивает, заставляет смотреть в глаза._  
 _\- Баки, послушай меня. Послушай внимательно, - говорит он твёрдо, и Баки, что удивительно, слушает. Смотрит в глаза неотрывно, будто там может найти ответы на все вопросы. И ведь действительно может, Стив держит их на поверхности, только возьми. - Я не собираюсь жениться ни на Пегги, ни на ком-либо ещё. У меня уже есть человек, с которым я хочу прожить жизнь, какой бы короткой или длинной она не была._  
 _\- Но мы не можем… - беспомощно как-то начинает Баки, но Стив его обрывает._  
 _\- Мы можем, Бак, - он снова улыбается одним лишь уголком рта. - Иди сюда._  
 _Баки подаётся навстречу объятию и пропускает момент, когда Стив снимает со своей шеи армейский жетон. Он показывает его Баки на раскрытой ладони, а потом медленно, следя за расширяющимися зрачками Баки, надевает жетон ему. У Баки мелко трясутся руки, но глаза светятся так, как светятся только лишь когда Баки абсолютно и по-детски счастлив._  
 _\- Ты сумасшедший Роджерс, - наконец, шепчет он, осторожно проводя пальцами по гравировке, а потом тянется к своей собственной цепочке._  
 _\- Зато теперь я точно не смогу жениться на Пегги, я уже женат, - усмехается Стив, чуть склоняя голову, чтобы Баки было удобнее надеть на него свой жетон. - В горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас, Бак._  
 _Они возвращаются к Коммандос только утром, но никто, казалось бы, не заметил их отсутствия. Ребята давно привыкли, что капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс с презрением относятся к дисциплине, если только дело не касается задания. Стив с улыбкой смотрит на пьяные шалые глаза Баки и мысленно ставит себе пометку - сегодня ночью он сумел довести Баки до полной невменяемости, а ведь они даже одну бутылку виски не распили._  


Стив сжимает жетоны - свой и Баки - сквозь ткань футболки и поднимается с тротуара. Вот и всё, кажется, теперь он как настоящий вдовец - те носят оба кольца, у Стива вместо колец мятые старые железки. В горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит, сказал тогда Стив, но кто же знал, что смерть так скора на расправу.  
Баки погиб через три месяца, а Стив так ни разу и не сказал - ни за годы до, ни за эти жалкие счастливые четверть года после, - как сильно он его любит. А потом говорить стало некому.

 

* * *

Когда только-только устаканившаяся жизнь катится стремительно под откос, Стив думает, да и ладно, да и пошло оно всё к чёрту. Его хотят убить? Он просто позволит это сделать, Стив смертельно устал жить с грузом двух жетонов на шее. Жаль лишь некого попросить, чтобы похоронили там же, где и Баки - в Швейцарии возле железной дороги в безымянных горах.  
Стив вымотался; он уже понял, что современной Америке и свои-то герои не особо нужны, а уж легендарный Капитан Америка прямиком из сороковых - тем более. Он был бы рад, если бы ему дали возможность просто покончить с этим, как с сильно затянувшимся фарсом, но есть ещё Наташа. Наташа Романов, верная соратница и подруга, в такой же опасности, как и Стив, вот только ей ещё не надоело топтать эту землю. Наташа молодая, живая словно ртуть, и ради неё Стив заставляет себя куда-то бежать, что-то делать и с кем-то драться, хотя всё в нём кричит “Брось щит, капитан, игра окончена, предыдущей точки сохранения нет”.  
Стив вспоминает как нужно дышать лишь тогда, когда с таинственного Зимнего Солдата, идеального убийцы, посланного за ними с Наташей, падает маска.  
\- Баки? - вырывается у Стива помимо воли, а в ответ лишь резкое:  
\- Кто такой, чёрт возьми, Баки?  
Но ставки уже сделаны, и барабан закрутился как в русской рулетке - либо вышибешь себе мозги, либо выйдешь победителем, и Стив внимательно считает щелчки, прикидывая, ошибся он или нет.  
Не ошибся, понимает он, попал в десятку, когда Зимний Солдат - его Баки, чёрт возьми, - выволакивает Стива за шкирку из воды. В знакомых родных глазах ни капли узнавания, но Стив уверен - всё ещё можно исправить. Исправить нельзя только смерть; но потеря, которую он так и не смог отпустить за пять - или семьдесят пять, неважно, - лет, с которой Стив так и не смог смириться, в одно мгновение обернулась чем-то незначительным.  
Стив смотрит вслед уходящему Зимнему Солдату заплывшим глазом и улыбается. На нём живого места нет, но так хорошо ему не было очень и очень давно. Зимний Солдат уходит, но Стиву плевать; он знает, что вместо него вернётся Баки, нужно только дать ему время. У Баки есть причина вернуться - ему нужно забрать свой жетон.

 

* * *

Баки, действительно, возвращается; бесшумно проскальзывает в квартиру Стива через балконную дверь. Он выглядит так, словно не знает, чего ему ждать - крепких объятий или пулю в лоб, но Стив решает за него.  
\- Баки? - зовёт он, хотя и так уже знает, что да - Баки, Зимний Солдат бы уже вышиб ему мозги из винтовки. У него бы получилось, Стив без костюма, а щит остался лежать в коридоре.  
Баки молча кивает и смотрит пустым потерянным взглядом, за этот взгляд ему хочется врезать, потому что Стив читает мысли по его лицу. Баки пришёл прощаться, он слишком много вспомнил, чтобы вот так просто жить спокойной жизнью после того, что делал Зимний Солдат. Стив не знает, как ему это удалось, но Баки он отпускать не намерен, одного раза ему вполне достаточно.  
Стив молча подходит к нему, снимает с шеи свой жетон, тот самый, что выкупил у старика в Женеве и держит за цепочку прямо перед лицом растерянного Баки.  
\- Ты кое-что потерял в Швейцарии, а я нашёл. Нелегко, кстати, было, - наконец нарушает молчание он и нервно усмехается, а потом неуверенно спрашивает. - Я надену?  
Баки закусывает губу, а потом кивает и склонят голову, точно так же, как в ту ночь на крыше чьего-то сарая Стив.  
У Стива дрожат руки, когда он касается запястьями отросших волос; дрожат колени, когда пальцы замирают у Баки на шее, а потом Стив не выдерживает, приподнимает его подбородок, заглядывает в глаза и целует.  
\- Даже смерть не разлучит, - срывающимся голосом шепчет ему в губы Баки и обнимает, наконец-то обнимает.  
Стив зарывается ладонями в длинные пряди, оглаживает тёмную щетину на щеках, заглядывает в усталые глаза и думает, что Бог всё-таки есть, и хорошо, что в сороковые на жетоны не ставили пометку “атеист”.  
У них нет нормальной жизни; они оба безнадёжно старые для этого мира; Стив и Баки женаты семьдесят с лишним лет, а у них даже обручальных колец нет. Но это, на самом деле, не важно. Главное, что они наконец-то снова друг у друга есть, а вместо триста семьдесят пятой пробы у них шестьдесят процентов никеля, тридцать пять - меди, а оставшиеся пять процентов - сталь.

**Author's Note:**

> С ноября 1941 года армейские жетоны солдат США стали делать из неокисляющегося сплава Монеля, состоящего из 65% никеля, 30% меди, 5% стали с добавлением марганца, кремния и углерода. Из-за характерного серебристого цвета его часто путали с алюминием.


End file.
